Snow
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: No matter what Will knows that his glee kids have his back. Slight Carma. Wemma friendship.


A shiny black volvo pulled into the snow covered parking lot of McKinley High School. The engine purred for a few seconds and then cut off quickly and the door swung open. A handsome, dark haired man dressed in a dark grey peacoat stepped out, his black boots crunching against the few inches of slightly muddied snow. He brought his collar closer to his neck, shivering slightly against the nipping cold weather and slammed the door to the expensive car shut.

The parking lot was was eerily quiet as he trekked across the snow covered pavement, the only sound reaching his ears being the crunch of the snow under his heels.

As he neared the now familiar high school he squinted and through the glass he spotted an adorable redhead, waiting for him, snuggled up in her own white peacoat. They grinned at each other across the way and she braved a step out of the warm school and into the freezing winter air. She tightened her scarf around her neck and her bare knees quivered against the bitter cold as she waited on the top step, waving at him, hoping her ministrations would have him walking faster.

He noticed her quivering knees and her chattering teeth as he grew nearer and he took a few longer steps to get to her closer and protect her from the cold.

He was nearly ten feet away from her when a snowball came whizzing quickly through the air and made direct contact with the side of the man's face. His eyes screwed shut out of instinct as soon as the frozen water came into contact with his skin and he shivered as the splattered snow dripped down his chin and onto his neck, sneaking its way down to his chest.

He blinked his eyes open and saw the woman standing, her wide eyes even wider, and her mouth forming a perfect little "o" shape. He glanced over at his shoulder where some of the snow had splattered and wiped it off with gloved fingertips. When he returned his gaze to the woman, he noticed her hand was now covering her mouth and there was amusement dancing in her eyes.

He couldn't help but allow a smirk to cross his own lips and he whirled around, facing the seemingly empty parking lot. "Alright, who threw that?" His accusing tone boomed across the lot.

The parking lot was dead quiet for the longest time as his piercing blue eyes scanned every inch of the lot. He turned slowly in a complete 360 before his narrowed eyes landed back on the woman.

Her hands now rested in front of her, her lips were curled up in a bemused smile and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. He licked his slightly chapped lips and took another step forward when once again a ball of packed snow nailed him from the opposite way this time.

He was quick to react and he spun around seeing a flash of red disappear behind the corner of the building. A giggle burst from the woman's lips and he turned to her with a playful glint in his eyes.

He took the sleeve of his peacoat and slowly wiped the melting snow off of his face then kneeled to the ground and slowly packed a snowball in his gloved hands. He bit down on his lip lightly and very lightly began to tread across the snow, approaching the edge of the school.

Just as he was about to reach the corner, the woman gasped letting out a shrill screech of "Carl!" and just as he whirled around a few more snowballs came at him, one hitting him directly on the forehead, the other just above his heart.

That is when he heard the deep yet somehow juvenile laughter and the faint sound of two gloved hands smacking together in a victory high five. He wiped the snow away from his eyes, whirling around just in time to see two black haired boys disappear behind one of the few cars that still remained in the lot.

Picking up the snowball he had dropped out of shock and repacking it so it wouldn't fall apart in mid air he muttered a "bring it on" under his breath as he chucked the snowball towards the direction of the car. It flew a good foot over the head of the car and the two boys, one clearly taller than the other popped up with goofy grins, crying out in unison, "MISSED!" and then ducking back behind the car.

He huffed and dropped to a squat, packing up another snowball and trying to find a good angle to directly hit the boys when another snowball pelted his shoulder. He looked around frantically for the source and his head cocked in surprise when he saw one of the cheerleaders leaning up against _his_ car, a snowball in hand and a mischievous smirk on her face.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head at her. He couldn't possibly hit a girl, a _teenage _girl none the less. He clenched onto the snowball in his fist and redirected his attention back to the car where he could still see the top of the head of the taller boy.

He raised his arm to throw and groaned as yet another snowball collided with his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a few other kids standing behind the wall, all clutching snowballs in their hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another group appear from the opposite side of the lot, all clutching snowballs in their hands. Twirling around slowly he found himself surrounded on all sides by twelve students, his only escape route being through the school but Emma was in that direction and he would not put his wife in the direct line of fire.

He stared at the white ground for a moment and then his lips grew in a mischievous grin. "You wanna party glee kids?" He slowly lifted his head and cracked his neck. "Let's party."

* * *

Will Schuester could not wait to get home. He knew his day was already bad when he woke up in the morning to see snow on the ground. He'd hoped that there would a message on his answering machine from Principal Figgins telling him that school was cancelled but there was no such luck and so he had to drag his crappy old car out into the snow and nearly got into an accident on the way to work.

The students' wet shoes squeaking against the wet tile of the school's hallway nearly drove him to insanity all day and he had even nearly slipped a few times and unluckily for him, Sue Sylvester had seen it and made a laughing stock of him the rest of the day.

The students were rowdy because it was the first big snow of the winter and they didn't want to be in school, they wanted to be outside, sledding, having snowball fights and no matter what Will did he couldn't get them to settle down. After the first two periods of trying to get through a lesson he just gave up and assigned classwork which he knew they weren't going to do anyway.

The _only_ thing that kept him sane all day was Emma. Things had gotten better between them, especially since they came back from the Christmas break. Will needed time away from her and even though it still hurt _ a lot _ to see her with that ring on her finger everyday he found it more and more tolerable each day, especially now that they were slowing becoming friends again. So when he'd slumped into his chair at their usual table in the faculty lounge, Emma immediately expressed her concern and tried to cheer him up. Thankfully, Carl was only mentioned once in the whole hour long lunch period so Will could enjoy the time better.

But by the time the day was over, Will was tired and he was glad that there was no glee rehearsal because he wasn't sure if he would able to put up with any of the drama that would go in that choir room.

He buttoned up his coat, tied his tightly around his neck, slipped on his gloves and headed out, thinking about the warmth of his own apartment.

As he approached the lobby he could hear the sounds of laughter and shrieking from outside. He rolled his eyes wondering what group of students had made the school parking lot their site of war.

He was remotely surprised that when he pushed the front doors open he spotted Emma sitting on the front steps, her chin rested in her palms as she stared out in front of her. Will glanced between her and the parking lot where he caught a glimpse of a few fast running blobs dodging flying snowballs.

His brow furrowed as he stepped over to her and kneeled down beside her. "What's going on?"

Emma lifted her head, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the sudden voice and then she smiled at him. "Snowball fight."

"Clearly." He laughed and she gave him a pointed look. He grinned and settled down beside her, his eyes widening when he saw the familiar faces of the glee kids running around.

"What started this?" He asked with a slight chuckle, motioning to the insane scene before him.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure who threw the first one but its turned into a full out war."

A slightly unfamiliar body raced paced them, cackling madly as he threw a snowball directly at Sam. Will got a brief glimpse of his face and his smile faded slightly as he motioned towards him, "Is that...?"

"Yeah." Emma answered, pursing her lips slightly. "He came to pick me up." She glanced at Will shyly. "I called him and asked him to, I knew my car wouldn't last long in this snow."

Will huffed a small laugh, glancing down at the ground awkwardly. "Times like this its good to have a rich dentist husband, hm?" His eyes shifted over to her slightly and her lips had formed a firm line, her soft, concerned eyes settling on his.

He raised and dropped his shoulders in a light heave and smiled sadly. Their moment was suddenly interrupted when a girly like screech broke the air.

Both Emma and Will's attention were now brought to the center of the parking lot where all twelve glee kids had Carl surrounded in a circle. The dentist shot Emma a distress signal but she could only shrug helplessly before he was viciously attacked by dozens of snowballs.

He was on the ground, covering his head with his arms, as his muffled cries of "Have mercy!" reached the kids ears making them erupt in peels of laughter.

They all started high fiving each other as they dropped the rest of the snowballs and backed away from Carl. They formed a semi straight line off to the side of the lot, grinning at the curled up man on the ground, covered nearly head to toe in snow.

Carl slowly lifted his head, peeking over his hands to see if the coast was clear and saw fourteen faces grinning at him. He frowned and jumped to his feet, brushing off the snow from his jacket and pants and ruffling the snow out of his hair. His cheeks were tinted a bright pink from all the snow and his damp hair stuck to his forehead.

He huffed as he approached Will and Emma, occasionally throwing a wary glance over his shoulder at the glee kids who were still grinning at him.

"Hey Schuester," He nodded towards the curly haired man, "You need to do something about those kids of yours, bro. They're outta control."

Will smirked and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Sorry Carl, there's nothing I can do. School hours are over."

Carl looked to Emma for help but she only raised her shoulders in helplessness, her lips curling up in a small smile. He rolled his eyes and Emma giggled quietly as Will's smirk only grew.

"Well," Carl clapped his hands together and rubbed them together for warmth, "I don't know about you two but I am freezing and would like to get someplace warm."

Emma smiled up at him and slowly rose to her feet, reaching out to take his hand. Carl gave Will a quick nod in a farewell and Emma glanced over her shoulder, smiling slightly as she waved her free hand. Will's smile was weak and so was his wave as he watched Carl guide Emma across the parking lot and into the safety and warmth of his expensive volvo.

Will ran his hands through his hair as the engine roared and the car slowly backed out. He slowly rose to his feet and as the black vehicle disappeared out of the lot, Will clasped his hands in front of him and approached the glee kids. They all held apprehensive looks on their faces wondering what their teacher was going to say.

"Launching a surprise sneak attack on Dr. Howell..." Will started slowly, shaking his head at them. "That's not very mature guys."

Their faces all fell and they glanced at each other a bit shamefully and Mercedes began to speak, "Mr. Schue we just wanted to -"

He held up his hand to silence her, his expression blank as he scanned his eyes across each and every one of their faces. Then his lips curled up in a smirk and he leaned forward, holding out his extended hand for a high five from Sam who happened to be the closet. He then ran down the line of the twelve glee kids, giving them all high fives and sharing in their laughter.

He turned to face them all, mouthing a "thank you" and he received many grins and thumbs up from his favorite group of kids.

With a grin and a chuckle he shifted his satchel on his shoulder and suddenly the snow didn't bother him as much.


End file.
